xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Bozé
Bozé Lowes (Japanese: , Boze Rōzu; English dub: ) is a recruitable character in Xenoblade Chronicles X. He is a Harrier instructor of the private military organization BLADE. Appearance Bozé is a human who is bald, and has black eyes. He has a strange marking on his forehead, possibly a tattoo, and multiple scars. Four or five of these scars are on the left side of his face, near his eye, while there are two more on the right side of his chin, and one on the upper right side of his head. Personality Bozé is deeply interested in certain facets of eastern Earth culture, and bases his actions on their teachings. He will often give others his wisdom as he considers himself to be a "sensei." Sometimes he is given more wisdom by Cross. Due to the Ganglion killing many of his students, he has a great distrust of alien races. Gameplay Location Bozé can be found near West Melville Street in the Commercial District, where he can be recruited. Recruitment Bozé can be recruited after the completion of The Mad Monk. In battle Bozé's Class is Partisan Eagle. When he is first recruited, he is level 20 and rank 3. He wields a Javelin and a Sniper Rifle. His two Signature Arts are Vortex (Javelin) and Slayonet (Sniper Rifle). He pilots a Dozer Skell. He has three skill slots. His class progression is as follows: Heart-to-Hearts The following heart-to-hearts between Bozé and Cross are: Missions Affinity links * Clarissa * Cross * Jejebba * Reggie * ST816: Stalio Story Main story Bozé makes a short appearance inside his Skell during Chapter 12. Per Elma's command, Team Balmung and he must clear the main team's route to the Lifehold and defend their position once they are inside the Lifehold Core. He is later seen reappearing in the ending credits scene on a computer screen with Doug inside his own Skell. Personal story Bozé was a veteran soldier with a service record dating back to Coalition army days. He went on to become a military-academy instructor, and trained many active BLADEs. Trivia * In the Japanese version, Bozé is one of the characters obtainable through DLC. * Bozé is the only recruitable character besides Lao who can wield a sniper rifle. Quotes Battle dialogue Soul Voices * "Swift action is rewarded! Strike now!" * "OK, let's stir things up. Open fire!" * "Things are getting dire! Buff us up!" * "Yes! Attack at range!" * "Shoot it! It's a big target, so don't miss!" * "Let's stack things in our favor with an aura!" * "Fire! Finish what I started!" * "I toppled them. Finish 'em with gunfire!" * "Let's impair them as a little warm-up." * "Buff up and let's put THEM in a corner!" * "Leave me. Don't stop firing..." * "Target destroyed! Now topple them with some gunfire!" * "Their guard's down! Attack at range!" * "Together! Overdrive!" * "I see a weak point! Blast it from range!" * "It's not over. Turn this around with a buff!" Post-battle dialogue Adding-to-party dialogue Dialogue * "Does your heart burn with a flame hot enough to forge a true BLADE?" * "Sensei will show you what it means to be a true Harrier." * "Friends? Humans have no xeno friends! Humans NEED no xeno friends!" * "Buddha, hear my prayer! Namo Amitabhaya!" * "You wish me to hold back by anger? To forgo my hatred? ...I understand. Allowing the Ganglion to kill again would put me on equal footing with them." * "We barely met, and he cared that much... I feel like I finally found satori thanks to that Ma-non." Gallery Boze.png|Bozé in Xenoblade Chronicles X 118.jpg|Official Art Img info 20150428-02.jpg Img info 20150428-02-2.jpg Img info 20150428-05.jpg Boze exploration Direct.JPG|Bozé (on right) with Doug Boze in Skell.JPG|Bozé piloting a Skell Boze info en.JPG|Bozé character infobox in the English version Boze info.JPG|Bozé character infobox in the Japanese version Category:XCX Male Characters Category:XCX Playable Characters Category:XCX Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Bozé Category:New Los Angeles NPCs Category:Commercial District NPCs